Weak Spot
by Abcbatsyzyx
Summary: Dean searches for his brother unaware of the dangers that his search behold. Hurt! Dean Worried! Sam


I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters mentioned in this story.

Summary: Dean searches for his brother unaware of the dangers that his search behold. Hurt! Dean Worried! Sam

Author's Note: Hi Everyone, this was the first FanFiction I ever wrote. I do these during class so please forgive my mistakes. I did my best to proofread it, but sometimes some get away. Any reviews are greatly appreciated. One of the characters is not the character from the show, but rather another character I came up with that had the same name. I found out after I had already written it so I just left it as it is. Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Weak Spot**

_How could I have been so stupid_ Dean thought to himself. He was full of guilt as he stared at the road in front of him. He knew he had to find Sam because he wasn't about to break his promise to his dad. As he remembered that painful day at the hospital when he dad died, his hands tightened their grip on the steering wheel and his feet pushed the pedal harder. He had to be strong – for his dad and for Sam.

He tried to remember if the demon had said anything about where he might have taken his brother. However, his mind only replayed the same scene making his headache grow more and more.

"_Sam, watch out!" Dean cried out as he ran into the warehouse._

_But it was too late. As Sam whirled around the demon already had a firm grip around him._

_Dean lunged at the demon but another one got him._

_The demon holding Sam sneered, "Don't worry. Little Sammy here is in good hands."_

_Dean cursed at the demon, but the demons roared with laughter. He struggled to get out of the demon's grasp but his movement did nothing._

_The demon with Sam told his accomplice, "Take him out we can't have him interfering with out plans." Then the demon turned dragging a struggling Sam behind him._

_Dean tried to get free he needed to get Sam. Then out of nowhere a bat came swinging his way. Before Dean could react, he felt the blow from the bat; then, the whole world went black._

Angered by his inability to remember he whacked the steering wheel. Everything seemed to hurt – his head, his body and now his hand. But like always, Dean shoved his pain to the side and used it motivate him to find Sam.

The clock continued to tick and Dean still hadn't gotten anywhere. Sam was normally who would notice the tiny details. Dean looked desperately at the passenger seat somehow expecting Sam to be there. But as it was expected, air filled the space where Sam normally sat. After all, he was the one who kept him going in tough situations. Dean couldn't help but feel disappointed. Remembering his mission, re turned his eyes back to the road. However, as he turned his eyes back onto the road, he saw his cell phone.

Dean filled up with a slightly comforting joy. Maybe he could call Bobby and ask him if he had any idea where the demon might be holding Sam. Keeping his hopes low, he hastily grabbed the phone and quickly dialed the numbers.

The phone rang and rang. As he continued to hear the phone ring, his hope started to die. It had been too much to hope that Bobby knew where Sam was. As he was getting ready to hang up, he heard Bobby's familiar voice on the other end.

"Whaddyawant?" Bobby slurred.

"Bobby its Dean. I need your help. Some demons took Sam," Dean blurted out.

For years, he had managed to hold his emotions, but now with the chance that Sam may be gone forever, it was too difficult to put on his mask.

"How did that happen? Where are you?" Bobby asked with a sense of worry in his voice.

"I have no idea. I'm in Ord, Nebraska."

"You're in luck. I was about to call you to tell you to check out a town a close by from there called Burwell. There have been a number of demonic signs that I've been tracking."

"Okay."

Bobby attempted to say, "Watch out for yourself boy with Lucifer. You can't be too careful. You never know if _he's_ behind this" But it was too late all he heard was the dead tone on the other end.

With his newly gained knowledge, Dean further pushed the pedal and heard the engine groan, but, as much as he loved his Impala, right now he needed to get to Sam. Sam was a priority. Dean was getting impatient. The trip was painstakingly long. As he finally approached the town, an eerie feeling crept over him. Every town had a personality and this one didn't seem so good.

"Rise and shine sunshine," jeered the demon.

"Where am I?" Sam exclaimed as he absorbed the details of the room. How he got there, he had no idea. What he was there, he had no idea. What had happened to Dean, he had no idea. He noticed he was hanging by his wrists. As his senses awakened, he realized the unbearable pain that he was in. He tried to see where the pain was coming from and noticed that his foot was sticking out at an awkward angle and that only meant one thing.

"Why is that always the first questions you people always ask? You're in the middle of nowhere," the demon said lazily.

"What did you do with Dean?"

"Killed him."

As Sam heard those words, he couldn't believe it. The demon had to be lying. It just had to be. His brother would not lie down and allow himself to be killed. Dean was a fighter.

"Is little Sammy going to cry?" the demon mocked as he saw that Sam's face was filled conflicting emotions.

"LIAR!" Sam yelled.

"Believe what you want to believe."

A few minutes later, the demon that took Dean walked in. "I took care of him," he told the demon. When Sam heard this, he worried that they might actually be telling the truth. No! Demons lie; but he well knew that demons sometimes do tell the truth. However, a little voice inside of him kept saying _he's alive…he's alive…he's alive._

"Good. Sammy…" the demon started.

"Don't call me that!" Sam screamed.

"Oooh looks like I touched a nerve! Anyway, there's someone here to see you," the demon said happily and took a step to the side. Behind the demon stood the person he least wanted to see…

―Lucifer.

When he got into town, he decided to leave his car at the edge because he couldn't risk his precious Impala; he had already risked enough. He opened the trunk and glanced at his ammo searching for the best weapons to take with him. Knowing he didn't have too much time to spare, he deemed it safe to only bring a gun and holy water. He chuckled lightly as he asked himself how dangerous could a few demons be. They had been strong, but at least now, he knew what he was up against. He locked the trunk and marched his way into town. As he studied the buildings, he noticed that most of the building were abandoned many with boarded up or broken windows. He wondered why the demons always had to choose the most run down places to do their dirty work, but then again, it was reasonable.

After minutes of walking, he approached the center of town. In the center was the library, a ghastly looking building that seemed to mysteriously contrast the surrounding buildings. From the bottom windows stemmed a light that lit up the surroundings. As Dean circled the building, it seemed too easy to find. However, it was the only building that showed signs of life, so he knew Sam was in there.

Behind some of the bushes, Dean found a small opening. He fastened his weapons and made his way through the entrance. Dean made his way through the corridors. He knew he just had to find Sam. He had to.

"Ah, Sam long time no see," Lucifer said. "I hope you've been thinking about what I told you, Sam."

"As I told you last time, no."

"Well, we'll just see about that. You see things have changed greatly since last time we met. Ah, look who dropped by unexpectedly, Sam. If it isn't Dean."

As Sam processed the news, Sam suddenly screamed out, "DEAN RUN! HE'S HERE! RUN!!!"

"No use, Sam. First of all, he can't hear you and if he could he would still march in here to try to save you. Naïve boy."

Sam knew Lucifer was telling the truth, but he continued to yell out his pleas.

At the same time the demon that had grabbed Sam was scolding the other demon.

"I thought you KILLED HIM!"

"Well I kinda got distracted …"

"Great! Look what you caused! It's because of demons like you that we have a bad name!"

"Don't worry things are only about to get better," Lucifer interrupted. "Now bring him."

Dean slowly made his way around the corridor that led into the room where he believed Sam was being held. But the demon was a few steps ahead of him; the demon got Dean and threw him against the way knocking him out. Blood started to trickle out of Dean's head. The blood made a little trail as the demon dragged Dean across the floor until he got him to the room where they were at.

When Sam laid his eyes on Dean, he was glad to see that Dean's chest was rising and falling slowly. It was better than nothing. Soon enough, Sam caught a glimpse of the little trail of blood and Sam knew that they weren't out of the woods yet.

The demon bound Dean's wrists and lifted him until he was on his tiptoes. Hoping to catch the demon's attention, Sam yelled, "Leave him alone take me instead."

The demon simply smirked and left the room. Sam tried to get Dean to regain consciousness but Dean just murmured something inaudible. "Dean get up please. Lucifer will be back soon." Dean continued to hang there, unconscious with the rope starting to cut into his wrists. After what seemed like eternity, Dean slowly started to whirl back into consciousness.

"Sam? Sammy?" he muttered.

"Hey Dean."

"What's going on?"

"Don't know."

They started to hear and odd squeal and it was constantly growing louder and louder. Then it stopped and they heard the door creak open. The first to enter the room was Lucifer, then the two demons, one of them wheeling in a cart of full of weird devices. Sam looked confusedly at the devices, but Dean's faced filled with terror. He knew all too well what those devices were for.

"Ah, I see you have noticed my devices," Lucifer said. "Now, normally Alastair is the one who uses these things but, thanks to Sam, Alastair is no more and I don't know if Sam told you this, but Sam is also my vessel, which means I wouldn't want to do anything to hurt him but to you, Dean, I am free to do as I please. As I have come to realize Dean is your weak spot. So, let us see if you can get him to say yes. Before we start, however, I would like to thank you for taking the first step to letting me loose."

"Go to hell you son of a bitch," Dean grumbled.

"Well let's see if I can get Sam to change his mind."

"Get away from me!" he yelled at the demon that was quickly approaching.

The demon continued his approach and tore open Dean's shirt. Knowing what was going to come, its face filled with pleasure. Lucifer pulled from the fire a brander and said, "Let's see how much you like this." Lucifer then pressed the brander against Dean's bare chest. The excruciating pain seared through Dean's body. Dean's muscles tightened but the pain continued to flow though his body. However, Dean refused to let Lucifer see the full extent of his pain. Finally, Lucifer removed the brander. Dean could only smell the scent of burning flesh and the area that Lucifer had branded continued to throb with pain.

"Leave him alone!" Sam cried.

"I will if you say yes."

"No." Sam desperately wanted to do something but he knew he was powerless.

"Well let's continue."

Lucifer picked up a knife and started to slice Dean's. Dean was actually relieved that the pain was not as bad as he had thought but he thought that a bit too soon because when Lucifer failed to see Dean in pain he promptly stabbed Dean again and again. Dean jerked as the pain filled his body once again. Dean's eyes were starting to fill with tears, but he refused to yell in pain. Dean turned to look at Sam and noticed that he was getting ready to say yes.

Dean blurted out, "NO SAM. PLEASE!" Dean wanted to tell Sam no again but he started to cough up blood and was unable to speak further. Lucifer was relentless and continued his torture. Lucifer told Sam, "Normally I am quite a helpful person but you are unwilling to help me so we have to go to the extremes."

Sam ignored Lucifer and continued to watch his brother as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness. Sam cried out to Dean, "Please hold on! Dean HOLD ON!"

However, Dean failed to hear Sam's words and soon hung limply. Lucifer turned to Sam and said, "Sam accept and we can end this right now. Dean will be fine if you do."

"No."

"If you say so."

Lucifer grabbed a knife and was getting ready to slit Dean's throat when a blinding white light filled the room. Lucifer managed to flee, but the two demons were killed. Out of the white light appeared Castiel.

Castiel first cut Sam free. Sam tried to stand but he couldn't; his leg was broken. Castiel then cut Dean down. Dean collapsed into a heap on the ground. Both Sam and Castiel rushed to Dean. Sam quickly examined Sam's injuries and with one glance knew that Dean's life hung by a thread.

"DO SOMETHING!" Sam yelled desperately at Castiel.

The shaking of Castiel's head has enough for Sam to realize that Castiel could do nothing.

He ordered Castiel to take his brother to the closest ER. As Castiel looked at Dean, he knew he couldn't disobey. Castiel gently lifted Dean and took him to the nearest ER. When the nurses asked what happened, he blankly responded that he had found him like that. They rolled Dean off to go get treatment and shoved a bunch of paper work at Castiel. Not knowing what to do with the paperwork, he simply sat there, quietly waiting for Sam.

About thirty minutes later, Sam arrived. Castiel helped Sam get treatment then handed him all the paperwork that had been given to him. While Sam's leg was being taken care of, Sam could only think about Dean even as he filled out all the paperwork and handed the nurse the stolen insurance cards.

Once Sam was taken care of, Sam and Castiel took a seat in the waiting room and waited for news regarding Dean. Sam could only picture Dean's agonized face as Lucifer tortured him. As Castiel studied Sam's face, he could only imagine the horrors Sam was facing. After many unbearable hours, the doctor came in.

"My name is Rebecca Gribschaw. I am the doctor in charge of your brother."

Sam could care less who she was, nevertheless, he responded, "Nice to meet you. How is he?"

"Your brother has a mild concussion. Third degree burns. The stab wounds cut and damaged several important structures resulting severe blood loss. The injuries caused a great shock to his system so we will not be sure of the true extent of his injuries until he wakes up. However, we are optimistic that he will make a full recovery. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Can I go see him?"

"Sure."

Sam said goodbye and rushed to Dean's room. When he peered into the room, he was an image that was becoming too familiar. Dean lay unconsciously on the bed with an IV in his arm. Sam walked over to him and looked at his brother. At that moment, Dean's phone started to ring. Sam grabbed the phone and saw it was Bobby. Sam answered the phone, "Bobby."

When Bobby heard Sam's voice, he knew something was wrong. "Sam, how's Dean?"

"Dean's in the hospital."

"Son of a bitch. I told him to take of himself. If there is anything I can do just call me. I'm sure Dean will be fine he is a fighter."

"Okay. Thanks Bobby."

Sam closed the phone and sunk into a nearby chair. He knew there was nothing to do but wait. The rhythmic beeping of Dean's heart on the monitor soon put Sam to sleep.

He was sleeping comfortably, until he sensed someone standing by him. Sam opened his eyes and whirled around to find Castiel there. Castiel's eyes were focused on the unconscious Dean.

"Castiel, what do you want?" asked Sam.

Castiel, however, continued to look at Dean.

"Castiel, what are you doing here?" Sam repeated.

"Sam you must protect Dean. With the protection I carved into your and Dean's ribs, I don't know where you are and how. Lucifer not only wants to force you into becoming his vessel but he also wants to stop Michael from entering his. Lucifer is quickly becoming ruthless so please protect him."

"Look, Castiel…" started Sam, but then he heard the slight rustling of Dean's sheets and knew his brother was regaining consciousness. He rushed to his brother's bedside and softly said "Dean? Can you hear me?"

Dean groggily opened his eyes and said "Sammy is that you? Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. Castiel found us and brought you here."

"How's your leg?"

"Dean, you're unbelievable! You're the one lying on the hospital bed and you're asking about me," Sam scowled; however, it was somewhat comforting to know that his brother was acting like himself.

As Dean took in his surroundings, he noticed Castiel, "What's wrong, Cas?"

"Nothing."

Although Castiel's voice remained as emotionless as can be, he could tell that he was seriously troubled by the fact that Dean was lying in a hospital.

Because of Dean's little run in with Lucifer, Castiel now faced the hard truth that angels would not be able to protect him. Dean would have to face Lucifer all alone.


End file.
